Happy Endings
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: There's an untold story behind Rey's background what happens when it's revealed? (Some motherly fluff) *abuse mentioned
1. Chapter 1

*Starts off from Leia's pov but will switch to Rey's too my take on their relationship, this is just the first chapter

Leia: Rey had just come back with Luke, thankfully he had agreed to return, I had felt it in the force the second I saw her I knew she was my daughter before they even told me her name.

She had been taken from me at age 5, A group of storm troopers had told me they had killed her because Ben had ordered it so, I was devastated.

I had never stopped looking for her though, even if it was just a body I found, I had needed closure, I loved her more than anything.

It was one of the hardest things for me to send her off to find Luke and not tell her that I was her mom, but I knew if I told her she would probably never have left me to find him.

"I didn't tell her" Luke whispered as he hugged me tightly "Thank you" I whisper "I'm so sorry about Han and for leaving like that, you know I love you" He says "I love you too my twin!" I said playfully.

"I'm uh going to let the two of you talk" Luke motioned to Rey I nodded as she gave me a confused look.

"Please sit my dear" I said sitting down on the couch patting next to me she did as I said

"I brought Luke back just as you asked me too" She said trying to remain calm I could tell she was anxious.

"I have to tell you something" Tears welled in my eyes it was all I could do to keep myself from scooping her up into my arms and holding her, she was mearly 20 and had been alone for so long.

"Whats going on?" Her voice shaking she looked frightened like she was afraid I would hit her

I took her hands into mine "Rey, I'm your mother I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner" I said my voice heavy I looked deep into her eyes lovingly but so pained.

I could see the hurt in her eyes she backed away "Why did you abandon me, and on jakku in a horrible situation like that how could you have just let me live that way?!" She says curling up in a ball next to me crying.

"Rey, you were taken from me by a bunch of people claiming to be storm troopers, They said they had murdered you because Kylo Ren had ordered it done. Please you have to believe me I never stopped looking for you even though I didn't know you were alive, Never, Rey I love you more than anything I never gave up" I said breaking down in tears.

I couldn't control myself I pulled her tight into my arms I felt her sink into them clinging to me "I was abandoned on Jakku no one would tell me where I came from it was classified, I was sold to the local junk yard dealer who had me raped and beat me when I didn't bring back enough and I had to live in an abandoned ship, I was homeless, alone and thought no one wanted me" She cried.

"I'm so sorry, I'm here now and I want you more than anything, I know nothing can change what happened to you but I will never let us get separated again I promise,your safe now, no one's going to hurt you here" I say softly rocking her gently against me trying to calm her my heart broke for what she had been through.

"I love you" She whispered burying her head in my chest, I cried even harder

"Oh my sweet little girl" I cooed over her kissing the top of her head.

She was alive and had found her way back to me, I was going to keep her safe and I was going to be there for her no matter what, I wasn't leaving her side, I had been so devastated when she went missing.

"What happened when they took me from you?" She asked looking up at me

"You were playing in the park when they appeared out of no where, I tried to grab a hold of you but they got to you before I could do anything and dragged you away you fought so hard, I was cornered on the ground as they took off with you I couldn't do anything I was so helpless, one of them came back about 5 minutes later and said they killed you, I was so devastated, you've been my whole world from the moment you were born" I said looking into her eyes.

I felt her pull me closer "I'm sorry, I had no idea, I shouldn't of assumed you abandoned me" she said, it struck my heart.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong if anything I should be apologizing for not being able to stop them" I said upset

"It's not your fault either, but I have to ask why didn't you and Han just tell me?" She asked

"I needed you to bring my twin home and I knew if I told you that you'd probably never leave me" I respond.

"Your right about that, I'm never going to let you lose me again" She said softly staring at me with those big loving eyes

"I was there the day you were born, I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened if I hadn't of been in hiding" Luke said sandwiching her into a hug.

Rey had cut him off "No don't apologize, I understand you feared for your own life" She said, she had such a big heart so full of forgiveness after everything she had been through, just like me I smiled down at her sadly .

"You've got a family now" He said

"For life, forever" I jumped in kissing the top of her head again resting my head against hers

"I guess happy endings really do exist" She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

*This chapter is from Rey's point of view

Rey: I had come back with Luke to get the shock of my life, somehow I had sensed it in a way but I never would of known until she told me.

Leia had told me she was my mom, Leia the first person to ever give me a hug, the first person to be genuine with me was my real mother.

I wasn't just some worthless abandoned unwanted child, When she told me I had been taken and she had been told I was dead my heart broke for her.

I could sense so much love, Everything about her was so genuine I felt it in the force I could feel how much she wanted me.

I didn't remember what my life had been like with her but somehow I just loved her so much without even knowing a lot about her.

After a heartfelt moment between her, Luke and I we had all decided to go to bed it had been a long journey home for Luke and I, Exhaustion swept over me.

Leia had given me her bed, She slept out on the couch with Luke, it moved me to tears that she gave me her bed when I had never had a real bed on Jakku I couldn't thank her enough.

She tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead like I was a little kid I could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to leave me alone in this room but that she wasn't sure if I wanted her to stay, I almost told her not to go but I'm 20 and had been on my own most of my life.

Everything started to go blank all of a sudden I remembered it all, getting taken, growing up with this amazing mom who wanted me and loved me more than anything, that I loved her more than anything, she had been my whole world too.

Han had left when I was around 3-4ish after Ben turned to the dark-side he had just left my mom with me, why did he do that? I asked myself.

It had broken my heart when I had been taken I missed her so much, There I was on Jakku when the "Storm Troopers" my memory wiped and sold me off to the junk yard dealer.

He used to beat me, whipped my back open sometimes even forced me to have sex with him or sell me off to someone for a few hours I was so terrified and alone, I just wanted to be safe and loved I couldn't understand why my family would have just left me there.

He was coming into my room again, he had caught me sneaking some water, I was dehydrated I felt so weak.

"Please don't hurt me no please don't make me have sex with you I'll do whatever you want I'll be good" I cried out shielding myself

I was awoken to Leia shaking me lightly "Wake up Rey!" a stray tear ran down her face

"P-please don't beat me" I cried shaking I shielded myself why did I expect to get hit?

"It's just me, your safe now ,come here my baby" She said softly lying down and wrapping her arms around me I held onto her as if for dear life.

"Mommy" I cry out

"I'm right here.. shhhh it's okay, let it out" She says trying to comfort me

"I remembered, I love you so much" I say full of emotion

"I love you too, with all my heart" She says looking deep into my eyes.

I could sense she had felt the scars on my back "Those scars, the junk yard owner used to whip me" I said staring back into her eyes.

She gave me this look like how did you know I was thinking about it, tears spilled out of her eyes "I would never hurt you, I love you too much to ever think about it, you are so precious to me" She says emotionally.

"I'd never hurt you either, your all I ever wanted, I don't ever want to lose you" I whisper crying my breathing fast

" It was just flashbacks, I got you, deep breaths sweetie" She says

"Why did he abuse me?" I cry

"I don't know I'm sorry my sweet girl, You are innocent and didn't deserve any of that" She says

"I just wanted to be safe and loved, I didn't understand why I was there" I say upset

"You won't have to live that way ever again I promise, you will always have a home and a safe place with me, I love you no matter what nothing can ever change that" She says softly stroking my hair.

She kissed my forehead, I kissed her back on the cheek she looked into my eyes with so much love and affection "You are so kind and gentle to me, you let me sleep in your bed when I never had one of Jakku" I say emotionally

"And you deserve all of it" She smiled sadly at me

"Your the best" I said softly tears slipped down my face I nuzzled her slightly.

"I should let you get some sleep" She said starting to let go of me she looked sad almost hurt but I pulled her closer

"Please stay, don't let go of me" I almost begged

"I'm not going anywhere" She says softly smiling down at me as she placed my head against chest cradling it in her hand holding me protectively against her body

I relaxed into her arms, feeling safe for the first time since the first time in so many years, falling asleep to the sound of her heart beating in sync with mine.

I woke up to overhear her and Luke talking

"I need to take her back to Jakku" I heard my mom say

"Leia I think that will just traumatize her worse" Luke says

"I can't just let her stay here Luke, you know that, she has to go" my mom said .

What had happened overnight that she didn't want me anymore?! I threw my knapsack over my shoulder and ran into the bathroom in hysterics she had said she'd always love me what changed? I had to get out of here

"Rey is that you?" I heard her say but I couldn't respond "Rey where are you?!" I could hear the panic in her voice why was she so upset when she was sending me back.

I tried to control my sobs my heart raced as I heard her footsteps louden I saw her enter the room her expression instantaneously switched from fear and terror to relief and concern, Had I misunderstood? I don't get it.

"Thank god, you nearly gave me a heart attack, I was scared someone took you again" She says wrapping her arms tight around me.

"I heard you talking to Luke, I thought you were throwing me back away in the junk yard" I say shaking in fear

She looked at me like her eyes were going to break with pain

"Look at me(She tilted my head up) that is never going to happen, I'm not going to abandon you ever, please don't ever think that. I need to take you back to Jakku with me because I want to have the junk yard owner jailed for what he did to you, I care enough about you to make sure you get justice. I just can't bear leaving you here, I don't want to be separated from you, oh sweetie" She kissed the top of my head squeezing me.

"I'm sorry" I cry unable to say anything else I was scared I was making her feel bad

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere I promise, breathe deep breaths sweetie"

I stopped shaking, had she known I was panicking?

"I love you, please don't ever forget that" She says softly

"I love you too mom" I say hugging her tightly

"Your 20 I guess it's really your choice if you want to go with me or not" She says

Of course I'll go with her I'm not ready to be apart from her yet

"I'm not ready to be apart from you yet either" I say squeezing her back

"Well I'm going to go make breakfast and then what do you say we get this over with? If we hurry we can be back by nighttime, I already put in the appropriate calls once we show up he will be arrested, it's a little complicated as to why I need to be there"

"Okay" I say this is a lot to process, having to see that horrible creature again.

"Are you alright?" She looked at me concerned

"Yeah, I just got really scared" I say trying to be honest

She stroked my face gently "I'm not going to hurt you ever" She says softly holding me close for a few seconds before letting go


	3. Chapter 3

Leia's POV: I had to take Rey back to Jakku with me because I wanted to make sure the junk yard got sent to jail for the horrific abuse he had put her through.

I was forced to go back myself because the authorities there said they didn't have the power to put him in jail because she was technically his "Property" on Jakku basically there were no laws against slavery or slave abuse.

I have to actually go to the junk yard and claim my own daughter for them to arrest him, because then she wasn't his property but a person who had been abused.

I think it's sickening that slavery is allowed there, she's not property shes a human being, my precious daughter.

They say there's no laws against it because it rarely happens, I am so distraught by everything she had been through, Homelessness, being raped, beat, whipped and starved.

No one deserves to be treated that way, She had heard me talking to Luke this morning and thought I was "Throwing her back away in the junk yard" It hurt my heart so much that she would ever think for one second I'd do that or abandon her in any way.

We had finally arrived on Jakku after 5 hours of traveling, Luke had come with us partially for protection encase things went wrong somehow.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy on Rey but I was glad she had come with me, I needed her right here with me to keep myself grounded and know shes okay, I'm scared of losing her again.

I held Rey's hand as we walked up to the desk at the yard I saw the junk yard owner glare at her fury in his eyes I squeezed her hand trying to reassure her, She hadn't needed to come to the desk with me.

"I'm here to claim my daughter Rey" I state

"So there she is, you stole my property, you have no claim her!"

"Shes my child that was kidnapped, she was taken from me and she found her way back to me, She was never YOUR PROPERTY, the authorities are on there way as we speak!" I said getting upset

"Oh I knew she was your kid from the moment she was sold to me, you only had posters for her around half the galaxies, But she's my property, Worthless property at that I should of killed and made into food rations she would of been worth more that way, Jedi Scum!" He hissed at me

"Don't listen to him sweetie, hang in this will all be over soon, hes wrong" I tell her telepathically squeezing her hand

"I'm so scared mom!" She responded telepathically

"I won't let him hurt you again" I tell her telepathically

The authorities show up at that moment

" I came here to claim my daughter, he's refusing to let me, He harbored a missing child, abused her and neglected her, He needs to go to jail!" I say trying to control myself

"No thats my property, this woman stole it from me you need to get her off this planet!"

The officers ripped her away from me in an instant before we could react we were both kicking and she was screaming "NO you can't make me stay here, you can't take me away from my mom!" She yelled looking back at me with the same terrified look.

They were starting to walk off with her "You will release me" She stated looking at them they let her go, I grabbed my blaster and pointed it at the one holding me he let me go.

We ran into each others arms I hugged her so tightly trying to protect her

I saw the head authority show up "You are required by law to sign the claim papers" they placed the papers in front of him I saw him sign them in disgust "Your under arrest for harboring a missing child, Endangering the welfare of a minor, Child abuse, Neglect, Rape, Molestation, Battery, Sexual assault and Abuse" The man said handcuffing him.

"Go ahead take your property back!" the junk yard owner sneered

I instinctively pull her as close as I can "Your not property sweetie, your a person, you are my precious daughter and are worth so much, I love you more than anything" I say kissing her forehead, she deserves so much love and affection

"I know, I love you too, so much mom" She says we nuzzle each other tears dripping down our faces .

"Do you want to get any of your things from where you lived?" I ask trying to be respectful

"Um, okay, You don't have to come though" She says, I can't help but wonder if it was that bad

"Of course I'll go with you Rey, come on" I say taking her hand

We walk for about 5 minutes, she stops at an old abandoned ship it looks condemned

She opens the door I see this tattered room she lived in it hurts my heart.

She picks up one thing I recognize it instantly, a stuffed animal cat she had since she was 2

"I'm ready to go" She says gripping it

Rey's POV: We had gone back to Jakku, I nearly got separated from my mom again it was so terrifying when the authorities ripped us apart from each other, I was so scared I was going to be taken away from her all over again, I don't want to leave her ever.

The Junk Yard owner had known who I was all along and even confirmed that my mom had never stopped looking for me, but he had said I was so worthless that he should of had me turned into food rations.

We were back at home, I had a home now and a bed to sleep in, she was sleeping in bed with me for now at least, I felt her arms wrapped tight around me and her breathing in and out against me as I drifted off to sleep.

All of a sudden I was back on Jakku they're taking me from her I tell them to release me but they laugh at me, "I order my property marked as livestock and turned into rations" the junk yard owner yells. What no this can't be happening! my mom looks at me horrified trying to break free of the officers.

"Please she's innocent, let her go, take me instead" She cries "Your hardly a replacement for this livestock" He sneers "NO Rey!" She cries out.

I wake up in a slaughterhouse "This livestock property is ready to be butchered and rationed" Someone says "My it looks delicious" I hear terror strikes through me

I look at them with pleading eyes begging for them to let me go, they stare back at me coldly, I feel my stomach being slit open it hurts so badly as I scream crying pleading for them to let me go, for my mom no I don't want to leave her ever, I love her so much, I hear them laughing as one of them begins to literally eat me alive.

It all goes blank as I go into shock from the pain and blood loss, Oh no please no I'm dead and my body is being traded to people as food, how could this have happened?!

All of a sudden I wake up in my moms arms she's sleeping peacefully next to me, I snuggle up to her resting my head against hers I don't want to wake her.

I love her so much, I know what the junk yard owner said about me can't be right, it would break my heart if it was, If I was that worthless she wouldn't of been looking for me.

I know I have to mean a lot to her for her to have spent so much time and energy looking for me, for all the years I was alone I don't know what I'd do without her now.

It all goes blank again, blackness, I look next to me and see my mom lying on the ground I'm kicking and screaming I'm just a kid and they're taking me from her I scream out for her but all she does is lie there and cry.

There's blasters to her head "I love you" She whispers staring into my eyes she looks so distraught. I beg for her for days screaming and crying curled up in a ball.(Flashback ends)

Suddenly shes in bed next to me but her eyes are black blood is dripping from them, Red so much red everywhere she's dead, no no this can't be happening! Mommy wake up I want my Mommy!.

I jolt awake "Good morning sweetie" She says kissing my forehead staring at me lovingly

"I love you mom" I say kissing her cheek pulling myself closer to her burying my head into her chest.

"I love you too" She says holding me protectively "Are you okay? Hey look at me(She tilts my head up) Whats wrong my dear Rey? talk to me" She says looking deep into my eyes

"I'm afraid of losing you, that I'm going to get taken away from you again, I'm afraid that I'm going to wake back up on Jakku and this will have all been a dream" I say holding back tears.

"That's not going to happen, I'm right here, I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere, This isn't a dream I'm real and I care about you so much, I'm sorry you went through all that but I'm here now and I will make it up to you" She says kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry" I whisper tears forming in my eyes

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie" She says softly stroking my hair

"I'm making your life worse" I choke out

She looks deep into my eyes "Don't you ever say that, you could never make my life worse, you being back has made it so much better" She says tearing up .

"I keep having these horrible nightmares" I cry clinging to her

"They're just bad dreams, I will keep you safe I promise, I don't think I could forgive myself if anything else happened to you" She said her voice shaky.

"Please can you just hold me for a while?" I ask emotionally, needing to feel safe and loved

"Oh sweetie you never have to ask for affection, You will always get it when you want it or need it, Every time" She says pulling me closer I cuddle up to her feeling safe in her arms, I bury my head in her chest she holds it in her hand protectively.

"You're more than I could have ever asked for" I say emotionally tears sliding down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Leia's POV: I'm trying to learn how to help undo the damage that was done to Rey, all the abandonment issues and fear, she's so afraid of losing me.

I'm afraid of losing her too but I don't let it stop me from loving her, I just wish I knew how to help her more, she's so innocent despite all of this that was done to her.

I wish I could take it all away but I can't, the only thing I can do is try to make it up to her now, she deserves so much more than what happened to her.

The feeling of knowing she was right here in my arms brought me a sense of safety, she is safe with me, she's not dead and isn't missing anymore, she not in a horrible situation in that god awful place on Jakku.

"Mom, What were your parents like?" She asks me oh no I don't want to have this conversation

"My adopted parents ignored me for the most part, they didn't care much accept they liked I was heading the rebel alliance. I never knew my birth mom she died in child birth, My dad on the other hand had raped me the first time I met him, when he captured me and held me captive, it was his form of torture.

I had always wanted kids, I wanted a chance to love something unconditionally and give life to something that I could make have a better life than me. I am so maternal and kind because I know whats it like to be ignored and I know how much everyone needs kindness and love in there life" I say tears flowing

"I'm so sorry mom no one deserves that, I will always love you and your the most amazing mom, I will always want you in my life as my mom, you are so much more than I ever thought I'd have back on Jakku" She says softly holding me as close as she can, kissing my cheek.

"You are so precious my dear Rey" I say emotionally looking deep into her eyes, I kiss her forehead for a few seconds, stroking her face.

"I wouldn't trade having you in my life for anything" She says, it makes me feel wanted for once in my life

"I wouldn't trade you for anything either you are the best daughter, you are so sweet, kind and loving" I say returning the feeling.

"I think that might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" She says tears welling in her eyes

"Get used to it, You'll get nothing but love and kindness from me" I say squeezing her

All of a sudden I get a very troubling vision, masked men in black kicking in the door "Where is she?" "I don't know what your talking about?" Luke said "Don't play dumb we tried hiding her but now she has been found, she has to die so does her mother they are too dangerous, untrained and susceptible Jedi's!" One of them Yelled.

Rey gave me the same terrified look as we heard the door kick in

"Under the bed" we whispered at the same time

We both got up and climbed under it, meeting each other in the middle wrapping our arms tight around each other, I cradled her head against my chest trying to shield my baby girl.

"It's all going to be okay, I love you" I whisper kissing the top of her head

"I love you too" She whispered clinging to me

"Check the rooms!" I heard someone yell

I pulled Rey closer resting my head against hers trying to comfort her.

What happens if they find us? they're going to kill us, this is really happening! I try to calm down we are hidden under the bed deep in the middle they won't find us, at least I hope not

I hear footsteps enter the room walking around "No one in the bedroom!" Thank god I let out a deep breath.

I hear more footsteps, whats going on?! I pull Rey closer my heart racing again, oh my baby girl, I would of rather they just be after me than her too.

"Put your hands up in the air now!, now or I shoot!(Oh no whats happening?!) Your all under arrest for the kidnapping of Rey Solo and the attempted murder of Rey solo and Leia Organa"

I felt a surge of relief as I looked deep into my daughters, we both got up from under the bed.

I hugged her so tightly "O-oh" I moaned loving the feeling of holding my daughter, all the years of hugs and motherly kisses I missed

She kissed my cheek, I kissed her forehead "They can't take you ever again, they won't get out of jail" I say relieved.

"But what if there's more of them out there mom?" She says shakily

"No one is going to take you away from me, never ever again" I say looking deep into her eyes.

"Hey, They're gone now, sorry about that" Luke said entering the room, sharing a family hug with us

"I love both of you so much" She says softly

"Can we please start off the day fresh with some lunch or something? I'm starved!" She says her stomach letting out a growl

"Of course Rey, You can eat anytime you feel hungry I would never let you go hungry my dear" I say softly

She was truly safe now, safe from the people that took her away from me and they were going to rot in jail for all the years she suffered and that I didn't know if she was alive or not.

May justice be served and may no one else ever harm my Rey again, my sweet baby girl


	5. Chapter 5

Rey's POV:

The people who had kidnapped me from my mom had finally been caught, I had felt so releived knowing who they were and that they were now behind bars where they belonged.

Leia and I had our first disagreement this afternoon, I had wanted to take a walk by myself just to get some fresh air for a few minutes but she was concerned about my safety and everything I felt a little overprotected, I've been on my own most of my life.

Now it was starting to get dark out and I knew she'd be worrying about me, I know she was just looking out for me, I wish I hadn't told her I could handle myself, it was a bit rude of me after everything she's done for me.

I started to head back, I was about halfway there when some old man stopped me "Whats a young piece of $$ like yourself doing out so late?" He slurred

"Excuse me!?" I said feeling violated

"How'd you like to let me cut you into pieces? I enjoy the art of it so" He slurred trying to grab me

I took off running he tried to run after me but fell.

I ran all the way home, why would he do that to people? I don't understand, why did he say that to me! I run through the front door

"There you are, You scared me half to death for all I knew something bad happened to you!" She said upset as I collided into her body clinging to her, I began sobbing on contact she hugged me so tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I should of listened, I love you mom" I cry

" I love you too, Shh calm down I've got you, What's wrong, What happened sweetie?" She says softly tilting my head up I saw the concern and love in her eyes

"I-I was walking home and some drunk old man said he wanted to 'cut me into pieces' I was so horrified" I cry shaking.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry, Your safe now back at home in my arms, I'm just glad your okay, I don't know what I would of done" She says kissing my forehead

"I don't want to get separated from you ever again" I say emotionally kissing her on the cheek

"Me either Rey, Please understand I'm not trying to be smothering or anything, I just don't want anything else bad to happen to you" She says stray tears sliding down her face.

"Isn't there something we can do to get that man off the street?" I ask worried for everyone's safety in the town.

"Already on it, don't worry" Luke says

"Now why don't you sit down and have dinner with your mom?" She says smiling sadly

"Yeah that sounds great, any time with you sounds great, I should never take that for granted you could ignore me or hate me" I say reminding myself of how lucky I am for her.

"No, I could never hate you, I love you so much and your my daughter, I will never ignore you sweetie" She says in almost a hurt tone stroking my face I hold her hand against it

"I know mom, It's just I'm just so grateful for what I have with you, I know how much worse things could be" I say softly, understanding that she loves me just as much as I love her

I eat some vegetables for dinner and crawl back into bed exhausted from everything.

"Come here my sweet girl" She says climbing in next to me holding her arms out, I snuggle right up to her feeling safe and loved

"O-h" I moan softly it feels so amazing and right every time we wrap our arms around each other

"I love you so much" She says emotionally

"I love you too mom" I say.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asks me staring deep into my eyes

I don't know if I should have this conversation with her but I know she cares enough to listen to me and what I have to say

"What does it mean if your thinking about ending your own life?" I say shakily, I saw tears well in her eyes

I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean I'm just some stray from the slums of Jakku.

"Oh sweetie, thats what they call suicidal, I wish you had told me sooner, Please promise me you'll come to me if your feeling that way ever, I don't want you hurting yourself" She says stray tears running down her face, she kissed my forehead

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to think about it" I say upset remembering that I wasn't abandoned or unwanted, I was her child.

"That is the dark side trying to hurt you, This between you and I is a pure unbreakable bond stronger than all the darkness in the universe" She says softly

"Your the best mom I could of ever wished for, don't ever forget that" I say full of emotion, I kissed her on the cheek.

"My sweet girl" She says softly kissing the top of my head

"You tried too?" I ask sensing that she had attempted to kill herself too.

I held out my arm she held hers out revealing the same jagged scar running down both of our left arms, we broke down in tears

"I love you" We both say at the same time pulling each other as close as we could nuzzling each other for a few seconds, I kissed her cheek, she kissed my head and forehead

"Oh my baby" She cooed softly.

"Please don't ever leave me like that" I cry not wanting to lose her ever

"Never ever, I promise as long as you don't leave me either" She says giving me a loving squeeze

"I promise, I won't" I reassure her, she's been just as alone as I have and we finally have each other again, I'm not giving my mom for anything.


End file.
